Mesmice
by Piketuxa
Summary: Patty volta ao local que lhe trás ótimas lembranças. A mesma cena, confissões novas e intensas... (Angst) [Patty]


**Mesmice**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo único**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nada havia mudado. Essa espelunca continua do mesmo jeito. Eu continuo do mesmo jeito.

.

.

A passos lentos me aproximei daquela porta tão conhecida por mim. Quantas vezes eu já havia passado por ela?

.

.

Muitas, muitas vezes, nem sou capaz de contá-las. Quando eu era menor vinha aqui praticamente todos os dias.

.

.

Meu coração batia tão rápido que eu cheguei a pensar que ele sairiam pela minha boca. Era muita emoção estar novamente ali.

.

.

Eu me lembrava claramente daquele dia, o dia em que _ele_ havia me salvado. Eu lhe seria eternamente grata.

.

.

Grata por muito, muito mesmo. Foi por causa dele que eu reencontrei minha mãe.

.

.

.

.

.

Ele tinha aquele jeito característico dele. Vivia alheio ao mundo, dormia a hora que queria, vivia só comendo pizza e sundae.

.

.

Eu poderia chamá-lo de vagabundo, mas sei que não é bem assim. O trabalho dele era tão ou mais importante que qualquer outro.

.

.

Ora, quem tem coragem o suficiente para matar demônios como ele faz?

.

.

Eu admiro sua destreza, e embora ele seja excêntrico, e sua personalidade seja horrível, ele ainda é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço ou já conheci.

.

.

Sua força, sua personalidade, sua determinação, tudo isso era o motivo pelo qual, nesse momento, eu abria a porta do Devil May Cry.

.

.

— Quando você vai me pagar? — perguntou a voz irritada.

.

.

— Quando eu tiver dinheiro — respondeu ele vagamente.

.

.

Dante continuava exatamente como sempre ficava: deitado preguiçosamente em sua poltrona, com as pernas em cima da mesa, os olhos cobertos por uma revista e alheio a tudo ao seu redor.

.

.

— Você é um péssimo exemplo para a Patty — comentou a Lady olhando para mim, apenas ela havia notado a minha presença.

.

.

— Hum… — foi a vaga resposta que ele deu.

.

.

— Eu jamais me deixaria ser como ele — respondi orgulhosa —, ele perde sempre que jogamos poker, nunca cumpre suas promessas, não come direito e olha só essa bagunça! — reclamei indignada apontando para a sujeira que ocupava todo o espaço da mesa.

.

.

— Você está sendo superado por uma criança, Dante — a voz de Trish vinha de trás de mim.

.

.

Bufando irritada, me aproximei dele e parei ao seu lado, pegando-o pela orelha e puxando-o, fazendo-o acordar – e derrubando a revista que antes era usada para bloquear o sol.

.

.

Aquele modo preguiçoso de olhar, com apenas um olho aberto, me fez abrir um sorriso amarelo.

.

.

— O que quer? — perguntou sem muito interesse.

.

.

— Limpe a mesa — respondi ainda sorrindo.

.

.

— Hum… — murmurou e fechou os olhos. Lá vamos nós de novo, é sempre a mesma história.

.

.

— Dante! — repreendi cruzando os braços, ele me ignorou. — Dante! — gritei, ele suspirou sentando direito na cadeira e pegando uma lata de refrigerante que estava na mesa, sorri vitoriosa.

.

.

— Só a Patty para fazê-lo fazer algo — murmurou Lady balançando a cabeça, ela me encarou sorrindo gentil —, não sabe quantas vezes tentei fazê-lo reunir essa bagunça!

.

.

— Ele deve a ela pela coragem que teve ao trazê-lo do inferno daquela vez — comentou Trish de propósito, Dante bufou.

.

.

Sim, eu o havia trazido para o mundo dos humanos na ocasião em que o mundo quase foi completamente destruído, e embora nada tenha mudado, eu me orgulho ao lembrar do ocorrido. Sei que por ele faria qualquer coisa.

.

.

.

Dante havia se tornado minha razão de viver. Eu não só era grata por tudo o que ele fez por mim, como também continuava vindo aqui porque perto dele eu me sentia completa, feliz. Ele era mais que um amigo para mim, mesmo eu sabendo que ele nunca se interessaria por mim, só estar ao lado dele já era bom o suficiente.

.

.

Já fazia um tempinho que eu havia notado meus sentimentos em relação a ele. Já nos conhecíamos há muito tempo, não tinha como não gostar daquele jeito largado e os belos e hipnotizantes olhos azuis, ou a praticidade que tinha em seu trabalho, e a sutil gentileza que ele minimamente expressava.

.

.

Dante é o homem com quem qualquer mulher sonha em se casar – o que se aplicava à Lady e Trish –, só era uma pena que a vida dele se resumisse em exterminar demônios, dormir e comer sundaes e pizzas.

.

.

— Ei, você não está em época de provas? — perguntou ele enquanto continuava limpando, lentamente, a mesa.

.

.

— Já acabaram — respondi orgulhosa, havia me esforçado para não ficar de recuperação e vir vê-lo o mais rápido possível – já que minha mãe havia me proibido de vir porque tinha que tirar boas notas.

.

.

— É, eu notei que você estava meia sumida — comentou Lady enquanto se arrumava para fazer uma jogada de sinuca —, eu senti falta do seu café.

.

.

— Eu posso fazê-lo agora — respondi de prontidão.

.

.

— Seria ótimo — ela respondeu encaçapando uma bola.

.

.

— Você quer também? — perguntei para Trish que assentiu entrando no escritório e fechando a porta.

.

.

.

Bom, aparentemente era mais um dia normal aqui no escritório, eu gostava disso. No auge dos meus quinze anos, eu passava horas e horas aqui, junto dessas pessoas que eu fazia companhia muito antes de conviver com minha própria mãe.

.

.

E, apesar de todos os contras, eu sabia que aqui eu sentia paz.


End file.
